


The Bennett Situation

by Steampunksherlockian



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Other, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunksherlockian/pseuds/Steampunksherlockian
Summary: The happenings that tell about the three years and current fourth year that Gregory Bennett is at Hogwarts.How he started in the early eighties where he meets friends, ghosts, rivals and the ghost trail of his expelled older brother, Jacob Bennett.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue...

 

I had got the letter.

 

I had always wanted to get one, and now Dad’s work owl, Dizzywig had almost dropped into my porridge.

 

I had drempt of telling Jacob a million times, both wake in daydreams and at night in my fantasia of dreams in bed at night, waiting for the day I would turn Eleven.

 

Jacob had told me about his experiences of course. How he’d tried to buy all the chocolate frogs he could afford from the trolley witch to complete his collection of cards, and how he wanted desperately to be in Ravenclaw since his first ever chocolate frog card was Fillius Flitwick.

 

It all seemed a blur now, like trying to practice writing with a quill for the first time, and absentmindedly letting the ink splotch on the paper, only to knock over the ink bottle when you reach for blotting paper.

 

I was already in Diagon Alley. I hadn't gone with Jacob though.

 

Dad had gotten me a cat, as my familiar since they were one of my favourites out of the ones you could take.

 

Then there was the wand makers Ollivander’s. I met another boy there who despite everything people seemed to think about my brother, wanted only to know me instead.

 

That's why my first experiences at Hogwarts, -although they were different from how I had originally pictured them- were good enough for me.

 

Because of my first friend, Rowan Khanna.

 

•------------------------•


	2. January 1985, The ending of the Hogwarts Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second year of Gregory’s Hogwarts schooling speeds by and with all of the studying and rumours about his Brother, as well as the discovery of the first vault he’s happy to be home to clear his mind a little. What will Year Three have in store for he and his friends next?

Present day, towards the end of the Second Hogwarts year, January 1985

I had melted Bill and Penny out of the shards and we’d proceeded into the ice vault.

Then I heard Jacob. But only heard him. Not found him.

“Find my room. Find me.” 

After we won the house cup for the second time in the two years I’d been at Hogwarts, and I was heading home on the express train.

Mum picked me up. “I appreciate your good work in classes, and how you continue to help Nurse Pomfrey son.” She said.

I beamed and held Wiskerfitz’s carrycase a little better than before, being afraid of what Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet might have said to scare mum.

“- but I don’t think it’s a good thing for you, even if you found J’s wand and journal. Neither does Dumbledore, as he wrote me a letter...”

I felt as if the ice had frozen my heart.

I didn’t say anything.

I still had Jacob’s oak wand and journal in a trunk under my hanging clothing in the wardrobe. 

Occasionally, Whiskerfitz likes to sit on it, but it doesn’t bother me because mum can’t know I have them. 

I don’t want to upset her anymore than talking about Jacob does always.  
\--------------------------------  
On the twenty-ninth, I went to Diagon alley with mum, but she’d disappeared into a shop, and knowing her would take ages.

I found Rowan instead.

Rowan likes being at Diagon alley, because it’s prep for more classes at Hogwarts...

“So, what else do we need for new classes? What does that list on the letter say?” 

I’m distracted by what I see on the list. Earmuffs for Herbology class.

Rowan and wander to the shop, but I can’t stop thinking about the way everyone has told me stuff about my brother.

“Your brother was great at flying, Gregory.” A Gryffindor student said.

McGonagall also told me Jacob was an excellent Charms student, that time she saw me thinking. Apparently, we looked the same way.

Mum broke me out of my thoughts, as she rushed through the school shop crowds.

I think she might have bought another Lockhart book again. I really don’t like that guy.

I noticed she was carrying a small box with holes poked in it. Then it croaked.

“There you are! I got you another pet, for winning this year’s house cup...”

Rowan grinned.

“Hi Mrs Bennett!”

Mum cheerily grinned back. “Hello, Rowan! Be a dear and help Gregory pick a name for this noble-looking prize toad, would you?”

I stared at it through the box.

”I looks a little bit like Sir Nicholas... So, Sir Something?”

Rowan took the frog out of his box. He immediately hopped out, and had to dodge several shoppers, jogging back to catch him.

”Sorry, Gregory.” Rowan rubbed his neck sheepishly.

That settled the name though.

”I guess that means his name is Sir Hopps, since he likes to jump so far...”

Rowan started laughing and I double checked the toad’s box.

Later on the first day back in year three, Rowan, Penny and I met in Herbology.

After meeting a new friend from Penny's house, who was just known as Tonks, we started the lessons and I asked Professor Sprout about her holidays.

 

“It was great thank you for asking Mr Bennett. I found out more about Dragon Dung from experimenting with it..”

She continued.

”Your brother was a good Herbology student, always caring about my new discoveries.”

 

**Year Three Anticipation**

The new class subjects seemed easier in year three. 

Gregory thought this, as he watched Professor Sprout get ready for a lesson in greenhouse number three.

“Wotcher, Gregory. Do you know we can go to Hogsmeade this year?”

Tonks looked excited, and for good reason. 

Hogsmeade was the neighbouring village to Hogwarts, selling Butterbeer, Practical jokes which were Tonk’s favourite thing about it, and the great Honeyduke’s sweetshop was there.

Sweets that made the person eating roar like a lion, or any other animal, the famous chocolate frog and it’s collectible cards, sugar quills that wrote as you dictated, powered by licks instead of ink...

“I know Tonks. I’ve had my permission slip for ages!, and all I need to do is get good work done in class...”

Tonks sighed at this point and the lesson started.

Sprout said “Please help me keep this greenhouse tidy, and take a pair of shears to tackle this Ivy plant.”

Between the rhythm of snips and spiked branches landing on the concrete floor, Gregory listened intently for Tonks to explain her problem.

“I love some classes, but sometimes they aren’t interesting enough and I end up ruining my marks and losing Hufflepuff Points because I prank people.

In Potions class three weeks ago, I got so bored... I may or may not have morphed into Snape and made fun of his grouchiness. Then, he walked back in from the supply cupboard and sent me to detention on the way back up to the front of class.”

Greg snorted, and started laughing.

Rowan sidled over.

“I heard someone mentioned Butterbeer?  
I really want to try it and see if I can replicate the recipe.”

He licked his lips.

Professor Sprout then told them to tend to their Nettles and Greg fertilised his.

The bag was almost finished, so Penny went over to the other side of the greenhouse to fetch another sackful.

Suddenly, she screamed.

A werewolf snarled was standing upright on the bench, Howling and trying to bite her as she tried to run away carrying a heavy bag of dragon dung.

Professor Sprout sprung into action.

“Riddikulus!” She shouted.

The werewolf shrank into a cutesy plush with haphazard stitches and big goofy yellow eyes.

Professor Sprout spoke to all of them.

“Due to the fact that there was a Boggart in class, we will continue next time. Please finish whatever you need to with your plant and proceed to the great hall for your lunch.”

\- ——————————————

“Why do you think Penny’s Boggart was a werewolf ?” Tonks said, her mouth full of ham sandwich.

Greg glanced at Penny, was looking forlornly at her minestrone soup like her soul was missing.

“Well Tonks, I assume it’s because werewolves are terrifying murderous creatures? I mean I’m scared of things too, no one is invincible.“

He shuddered.

Hagrid strode into the great hall.

“Hello Gregory. I hope yer okay after Sprout’s class. I heard that the Boggarts were also found in the four dorms as well...”

Hagrid went over to see Penny, who had finished her soup. Greg followed.

“It’s okay to be scared Penny. We’re all glad you are okay, and whatever it is you can talk to us about it whenever you're ready.”

Hagrid nodded. ”Took the words right outta me mouth, Gregory...”

He took Greg aside.

”That Boggart. It's prob’ly from the Vaults. Somethin’ about fears...  
Madam Rosemerta would know. She liked her brother.”

He gave a wink and left.

Soon, it was time to hand their slips to Flitwick.

”I’m sorry, but I can’t let you go to Hogsmeade Gregory. Your last escapade with the ice vault endangered the lives of other students. I’m asking you to improve your grades, and I’ll see what I can do...”

Gregory sighed as Flitwick led the others to The Hogwarts Express.

Rowan lagged behind.

“I’m not going to Hogsmeade, then. I don’t want to try Butterbeer on my own. So... Flitwick wants you to study and stay out of trouble.”

He hummed, and a moment later his eyes lit up.

“I’ll show you my favourite place in the castle- the library! I’ll even teach my study methods!” Giddy with excitement, Rowan practically pulled Gregory down each flight until they were outside the library.

Gregory sighed. Studying was fun as a Ravenclaw but, even they had limits. 

Wiskerfitz seemed bored as he washed his face with a paw, and Sir Hopps seemed to agree, croaking with what seemed like to be a bored sigh in Greg’s left robe pocket. 

If frogs could sigh.

Later, Rowan and Gregory showed Flitwick his house point book and told him what he’d learned.

Flitwick seemed satisfied enough, so they were the last Ravenclaws in The Three Broomsticks. 

Hagrid bought them a Butterbeer each and they waited for Madam Rosemerta. 

Finally, as they downed the last drops in their Tankards and madam Rosemerta came over.

“Oh, you’re the other Bennett. I liked Jacob. Studious, kind and quiet boy. There he was scribbling in a Journal and then Aurors came from the ministry, dragging him away...”

Gregory gulped and Rowan forgot all about the Butterbeer recipe.

Madam Rosemerta continued.  
“Well He had a Black Quill. Maybe it’s been transformed by a spell. His notebooks I assume. If you can cover a shift while I look then I can find it for you, I’m sure it’s here somewhere.”

Gregory promised to help Rosemerta any time he could, since it meant getting house points ass well as looking into his brother’s disappearance.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Two Hours later Rosemerta gave Greg a raggedy Black Quill.

Rowan Gasped. “Just like the one in the other common room we found!”

Greg looked around.

Satisfied none of the patrons were looking he turned it back into a Journal.

He was just trying to inconspicuously put in into his inside robe pocket.

Filch slouched over and grabbed it quick as anything.

”Been told anything to do with the vaults is to be considered dangerous! Snape's orders!” He cackled as he walked off.

“Sorry about your Brother’s journal, Gregory. But, I would consider your good work here in the Three Broomsticks. I can hire you occasionally.”

Madam Rosemerta patted his back sympathetically.

“I’d like that.” Gregory answered.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Hagrid’s Birthday**

Fang had been missing somewhere in Hogwarts for weeks. 

Ben, Rowan, Penny and Gregory had been looking everywhere for him like the Potions classroom, the Transfiguration classroom, the third floor store room and the Devil’s Snare room just in case he got underneath it again.

Gregory had just finished learning about Stinksap with Professor Sprout, when he’d been told Dumbledore wanted to meet him in the Great Hall.

He went there almost straight away, but not before trying to make sure that he didn't smell like the third greenhouse that they had been in.

Dumbledore stood halfway up to the long teachers banquet table and his eyes seemed to shine with mirth.

Dumbledore approached him when he got nearer.

”Because you are close to Hagrid and would do anything to your fellow students to aid them, I think you would be best to help prepare for his birthday.” 

Gregory grinned the moment Dumbledore had mentioned it.

“So, What part can I help with?, I know that Fang has been missing for a couple of weeks, so we’ve been trying to find him...” He trailed off and Dumbledore smiled even wider, mirth shining once again within his eyes.

“That’s precisely how you can help us with Hagrid’s birthday. I think he could do with another pet...”

Gregory nodded earnestly. “...but it would have be something rare and against the regulations of the ministry.” 

Dumbledore smiled and slightly nodded.

Gregory’s face fell once he’d realised what he’d said.

“I really shouldn’t have said that... I mean...-”

Dumbledore interrupted him.

“Precisely, what I’d thought you could say...” He laughed.

“I have a Contact in the Ministry of Magic’s banned creatures department. He’s keen to show you some of the animals that you can choose from that Hagrid might like.”

Gregory paused. He thought about how Hagrid knew a good deal of what went on at Hogwarts.

“Professor Dumbledore... how exactly are we going to distract Hagrid, so that he doesn’t know anything about the party?”

Dumbledore looked at him, and looked thoughtful. 

“That’s the easy part, just make sure that no-one talks to him about the party on the pretense of being busy. It is already almost halfway through your Third year, after all.”

\-----------------------------

Gregory milled all of the prep around in his head while in Potions class learning about an antidote for common poisons, although not so much as to let Snape snark that his potion had yet to be stirred.

This was exciting. 

There was supposed to be a three tier cake, with all the things Hagrid loved like Dragons, as well as his hut. It was also rumoured to be flavoured like Cinder toffee. 

One of Hagrid’s favourites, it would glue your teeth together for at least an hour, if you let it.

Then, there was this contact of Dumbledore’s.

He was supposed to be met in the corridor off from the great hall, where he’d be with his creatures.

In fact the last class sped by so that by the time it finished he wearily found himself going towards the Great Hall.

When he’d been awakened by his hunger,  
Gregory couldn’t eat his chicken soup fast enough, torn between the how delicious it was with the crusty bread roll and how much he longed to meet the man that would help him with Hagrid’s gift.

“How’s everything else, Rowan?” He asked hoping to distract himself from rushing out and getting bad digestion.

Rowan paused from eating his sandwich. He spoke in worried code, trying to make sure no-one who wasn't supposed to know, know.

”Which Everything? ” Rowan asked, side-eying Hagrid who wasn't particularly paying attention.

”You know, Everything else. The Everything else I'm not doing for...R.H?” Greg answered offhandedly at the end of his sentence.

Rowan sat up straight forward. He often did that when reading a class blackboard, Gregory mused, watching him.

”Basically all you need to do is meet Dumbledore’s friend. Everything else is in place...” Rowan sat back and began to eat the remainder of his sandwich.

Greg had previously eaten his bread roll, crumbs included with his soup, so he left the hall to look in the corridor for this contact of Dumbledore’s.

===•=====•====•==

Amos Diggory waited patiently for the student who was meeting him, grinning happily as he thought of how his son would ask about his trip from the ministry to Hogwarts when he got home.

The Firecrab’s butt blew a whoosh of flame, the Murtlap sat on the windowsill and stared through the stained glass and the Porlock stood between Amos and the Firecrab, as if it was protecting him from the flammable flatulence.

Gregory was grinning almost as much as Amos as he walked up, looking mostly at the creatures before turning his head and politely greeting Amos.

”Ah, so you are the student who I'm meeting with? A Ravenclaw.”

Gregory shook Amos’ outstretched hand.

”Yes, Sir. I'm choosing a final touch to Hagrid’s birthday- his present! I figured that it would have to be an animal since Hagrid loves them. Especially when the ministry doesn't seem to approve...”

Amos Nodded. ”Well... Here we have three of the many against the ministry's laws that my job there has helped collect for the safety of Wizards and Witches; the Porlock who is a protector of animals such as horses, the Murtlap with the spines that can be used in potion brewing to protect against Hexes... and finally the Fire-Crab.

Gregory looked at each of the animals. The Porlock surveyed him with curiosity. The Murtlap made a interested noise as it looked at him. The Fire-Crab produced more flames from its bottom.

”I think I've decided to give Hagrid one of the creatures, now Mr. Diggory.” Answered Gregory.

The Porlock stepped out when Greg beckoned at it, gently.

”Ahh, the Porlock. Good choice, a caring creature not unlike Hagrid Himself...”

Gregory smiled and thought about how useful the Porlock would be to Hagrid.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

The Party had everyone there. 

Even Snape, the surly potions master who seemed to hate both parties and people.

Amos continued to talk about his son, Cedric who would apparently be in first year when Greg and his classmates were in their seventh.

Dumbledore seemed to be happy if the light in his own eyes was anything to go by.

”You seem to be a good person for ideas and party planning. Especially, if it means helping others... What should we do for your own Birthday, Mr. Bennett?”

Gregory just smiled and looked around before he gave his answer to Dumbledore. Apparently, Fang had found Hagrid by Himself this time, as he raced around chasing a student's tuxedo cat animagus round the Ravenclaw table.

”Well Professor, if it's anything like this celebration i’ll be a satisfied fourteen year old that day...” 

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling not unlike the Great Hall’s enchanted ceiling.

Hagrid came out of the throng of people around his cake.

”I know that it's my birthday bash... but I thought I oughtta get you sumthin. You know, fer yer troubles trying to find me dog, an’ keeping me from findin’ out about the surprise.”

He held a outfit out against him, chuckling as he folded it up. Gregory thought it could easily have been a cloth for Flitwick’s blackboard.

Hagrid continued as he folded it up, as neatly as his big hands could allow.

”-I haven't worn it since I was six, bu’ I found it lookin’ when Dumbledore helped me in my lil’ hut. Figured it’d jus’ about fit yer.”

Gregory grinned. ”Thanks Hagrid... And Happy Birthday!”


End file.
